Don't Expect Me To Be Your Friend
by AllisonHope
Summary: Stacey and Rosalia are sent to CGL for some pretty bad stuff! Well, they hate the boys, The boys hate them, and sometimes hate can bring some people together...some cursin in this story! PLEEZE REVIEW i will love u 4ever if u do! Ch. 3 up
1. Rosalia and Stacey

Don't Expect Me To Be Your Friend  
  
"Stacey Esperanza get back here this instant!" Mrs. Esperanza shouted.  
  
"Yes mama?" Stacey asked with regret in her voice.  
  
"Where are you going?" Her mother asked  
  
"I'm going out with Bianca." She lied. Truthfully she was going hang out with Rosalia. Her mother hated Rosalia Fiorenza. Just like Stacey, Rosalia was bad news. Stacey's mother truly only liked Bianca. Stacey hated her. She was too perfect.  
  
"What time will you be returning?" Her mother asked  
  
"When I'm back." Stacey sassed with attitude and walked out the door. She walked down the street and met up with Rosalia. She was wearing a pink mini skirt, a black top and converse all star heels that laced up to her knees. Stacey was wearing tight black jeans, a red see through top and white Adidas shoes with three black stripes.  
  
"Are you ready?" Rosalia asked and they strutted down the street.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Stacey replied as Rosalia took out her lock pick and went to Bianca's house. They both new Bianca was out with her parents and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Stacey made sure her mom thought Bianca was home so she wouldn't question Stacey later on. Rosalia put the pick in the lock.  
  
"Rosa! Will you hurry up already? Somebody's going to see us." Stacey said  
  
"Stacey chill! It's 10 o' clock. No one will see us." Rosalia laughed.  
  
After about five minutes they broke in. Stacey was the first to enter.  
  
"Bianca's room should be right here." She said as she opened a door. She stepped in and turned the light on. Bianca's room was very clean. Rosalia walked over to the closet and pulled out some stuff.  
  
"Damn!" she said, "This girl must really have some serious cash the rich little bitch. Wonder where she hides it." As if on cue a small box fell on top of Rosalia's head and then fell into her hands. She looked at the small box and then opened it.  
  
"Yo Stacey! Found the jackpot!" Rosalia took out a wad of money and stuffed it into her bag.  
  
"Rosalia get over here" Stacey said  
  
She was holding a key in her hands.  
  
"What's that?" Rosalia asked.  
  
"Rosa you idiot it's a key!" Stacey yelled  
  
"I know that! But what is it to?" Rosalia asked Stacey got an evil grin on her face. "The school"  
  
They walked out of the house leaving the door wide open and started talking.  
  
"You know ever since you moved here my moms been freakin' at me cuz' I changed alot and she says it's because you moved here." Stacey said as she laughed.  
  
"Hey it isn't my fault your suddenly a bitch, your grades have dropped, and your a little ho" Rosalia giggled. She pulled her blond hair behind her shoulders and continued walking.  
  
"Hey chica! I'm not a ho, well, not all the time." Stacey said as she put her brown hair with caramel highlights in a messy bun... Rosalia started to laugh as her brown eyes sparkling.  
  
"Okay," Stacey said as they reached the school, "Were here."  
  
"What about the alarms?" Rosalia asked. "This school has alarms right? Or is this County to poor to afford alarms?"  
  
"Come on Rosa, Chino isn't all that bad." Stacey laughed as they reached the gate. "Besides, we haven't been caught in 3 months." She said as she unlocked the door and walked through.  
  
"So what first?" Rosalia asked as she took two cans of spray paint out of her bag and handed on to Stacey. "Lockers?" Stacey started to graffiti the yellow lockers. She Spray painted her nickname on the walls along with Rosalia.  
  
"Okay lets bail before we get caught." Stacey said.  
  
"Wait I gotta do something else" Rosalia said as she went to a certain locker and broke in. It was Rockell's. The richest girl in school. Rosalia saw her purse in it and took it.  
  
"Stupid idiot... she kept her purse in here. Okay, now we can go." Rosalia said.  
  
The next day they went to school together.  
  
"Whats all the ruckus about?" Stacey asked smiling to Rosalia.  
  
"Somebody broke in at night and ruined everything." Someone said.  
  
"Ya and whoever it was like stole my purse." Rockell cried, "I'm pretty sure I know who it was too." She said eyeing Stacey and Rosalia.  
  
"Stacey Esperanza and Rosalia Fiorenza report to Mr. Calverto's office immediately" Someone said over the intercom.  
  
"Oh God!" Rosalia said, "How do they know."  
  
"HA! So I was right wasn't I? I should have known that a poor trailor trash skank like you Rosalia would steal money from a popular girl like me. And you Stacey, ever since Rosalia moved here you've changed. We used to be best friends" Rockell screamed.  
  
"You ugly little slut! I have had about enough of you! Estúpido poco azada.(Stupid little ho) You have no right to disrespect her like that. And I changed because I realized what kind of person you really are." Stacey yelled  
  
"No Stacey, she's right." Rosalia said calmly.  
  
"Qué?"(What?) Stacey said.  
  
"She is a popular rich high class society girl" Rosalia began as Rockell smiled. "But she is also a stuck up, cheap whore little brat that doesn't deserve to live."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Rockell asked  
  
"No, It's a promise. You don't deserve to live. Watch your back." Rosalia said as she and Stacey walked to the office.  
  
"Wow chica...that was deep." Stacey said as she laughed.  
  
Shalt I continue? R+R PRETTY PLEAZE! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE?! 


	2. Were Stuck In This SuckFest?

SWEET! 3 REVIEWS ALREADY! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS! Ok, I'LL GO IN MY CORNER! THANKS SO MUCH WELL, ON TO CHAPTER TWO!  
  
On our way  
  
"Rosalia, Stacey, I expected you to behave like young ladies. But I was wrong..." Mr. Calverto said.  
  
"Ya you were wrong...you shouldn't expect us to be what you want us to be." Stacey said  
  
"Ya uomo (man) you have way to many expectations for us. You should have known better."  
  
"She's right essa'. You have too many morals hombre." Stacey said.  
  
"Enough!" Mr. Calverto started, "You two had no right breaking into this school. You should have known we had a security system."  
  
"So this school isn't poor? WOW!" Rosalia laughed.  
  
"One more word out of you you'll be suspended Rosalia." he said.  
  
"Suspended? That won't fix anything brutto cane." Rosalia yelled  
  
"You two are going to have to go to court. And Stacey, give Bianca her money back." he said  
  
"Hey hombre(man), Rosa's got the money essa' perra , not me." Stacey said.  
  
"Well I'd advise you to give it back to Bianca, Rosalia." he said  
  
"Well uh, I HAD it..." Rosalia continued  
  
"Well where is it?" he asked...  
  
"Uh...well. Like my NEW outfit?" she asked. Mr. Calverto looked at her in disgust.  
  
"Well then, you two have a court date for next week."  
  
"What?!" they both said in unison. Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"Well essa' it's time fo' class hombre. Maybe we will learn to be just like Bianca." Stacey said  
  
"Ya like totally that would be like so like great like! Oh my God! Stacey I broke a nail. Call an ambulance." Rosalia said with sarcasm.  
  
They walked out of the office laughing.  
  
!Court Time!  
  
"So girls..." the judge went on. "I see you have not been very, well, nice lately."  
  
"Uh, your right!" Stacey said. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, a black tank top that said 'I'll try anything once, twice if I like it', and black go-go boots. Rosalia was wearing a black mini skirt, black boots, and a pink top that said 'Willing, young, and eager.'  
  
"Well girls, these are the charges that you face. I will start with you Stacey: Theft, hotwiring, breaking and entering, destroying Saint Adams High School, drug dealing and possession of drugs and a DUI. As for you Rosalia: Theft, breaking and entering, destroying Saint John Adams High School, and prostitution at the age of 13. Prostitution?"  
  
"You see my dad kicked me out when I was 12. I needed the money really bad. And now that I'm 14 I say I did a pretty damn good job" Rosalia said.  
  
"You no good dirty whore!" Mrs. Esperanza screamed, "You got my little daughter into this mess. Púdrase en infierno puta."(Rot in hell whore)  
  
"Order, order in my court." the judge yelled as he banged his gavel. "You two ladies do have a choice now, jail for 2 years, or Camp Green Lake for 2 years."  
  
"Camp I guess." Stacey muttered.  
  
"Ditto" said Rosalia.  
  
!BUS!  
  
"Are we there yet?" Rosalia whined.  
  
"Shut up back there!" the guard yelled.  
  
"Well somebody needs a Midol." Stacey hollered at him. "It is way to hot." she said as she took off her blouse. The girls were wearing the exact same thing they were wearing when they broke into the school and Bianca's house.  
  
The bus suddenly came to a shaky stop.  
  
"Well thanks a lot!" Rosalia said as she picked her self up off of the ground.  
  
As they stepped off of the bus Stacey realized something,  
  
"Hey Rosa, um.. I think were the only chica's here." She said as she looked at all of the guys. As she was saying that a man in tight jeans and a pick shirt came up to them.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I am Mr. Sir, when you speak to me you will address me as Mr. Sir. You got that?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Sir!" Rosalia and Stacey said like military officers.  
  
"Are you making fun of my name?" He roared with anger  
  
"Mr. Sir, I would like to skip this question as for I have no comment Mr. Sir." Stacey said the same way as before.  
  
"Permission to speak Mr. Sir?" Rosalia asked  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I was making fun of you..." Rosalia said with the sweetest voice. The boys around them started to die with laughter.  
  
"Chica que tenía frío."(Girl that was cold) Stacey said.  
  
"Sí, sé." (Yes, I know) Rosalia laughed.  
  
"Well girls, give me your name and your age please."  
  
"Mr. Sir. I am Stacey Esperanza and I am 16 years old Mr. Sir." She said in the same military voice.  
  
"I'm Rosalia Fiorenza and I am 14 years old." She said annoyed.  
  
"Well girls, welcome to your worst nightmare." he said  
  
"So were stuck in this suck-fest for the next 24 months?" (hehe, I just got finished watching Freaky Friday. Okay, on with the story, Hiho Silver, AWAYYYYY) Rosalia asked.  
  
Suddenly a short man came up to them. He had a lot of white glop(hehe dirty mind) on his nose.  
  
"Hello girls, I am Mr. Pendanski. You will be in D-tent. D stands for diligence.(wow I spelt it right! Go me) Now, these are the boys." he said as the girls reached the tent, "Rex, Theodore, Alan, Jose, Ricky, Brian, and Zero."  
  
"Hey mom," Rex said, "I'm X-Ray, that's Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zig Zag, and Twich."  
  
"The boys have their own little nicknames." Mr. Pendanski said, "They call me Mom."  
  
"Mom?" Rosalia asked.  
  
"That's right." he said  
  
"I, I never had a mom before." Rosalia said, "Actually, I've never had anybody care for me before. Let's go Stacey." She said as they walked out of the room.  
  
UPDATE AGAIN???????R+R 


	3. Spanish Boy and Street Walker

Chapter3DEMTBYF  
  
HEY DUDES I AM BACK! AND COOLGIRLEMILY, YA, I DID GET THOSE SHIRTS AT JC PENNYS, THANX 4 REVIEWING GUYS! ON 2 CHAPTER THREE!  
  
Later That Night  
  
"So," Mr. Pendanski started at that circle thing, "What did you girls get in here for?"  
  
"We jacked up our school and Bianca's house." Stacey said  
  
"Ya, we didn't know our school was rich enough to afford alarms or security cameras." Rosalia said. The boys chuckled a little bit.  
  
"Where are you from?" X-Ray asked  
  
"Chino, California."(Whoo go Chino and San Bernardino ...hehe I used to live there...) Stacey said.  
  
"Yo no puedo creer usted era una puta"(I can't believe you were a prostitute) Stacey spoke to Rosalia in Spanish. Everybody looked confused. Except for Magnet  
  
"What did you say?" X-Ray asked  
  
"Niente."(nothing) Rosalia spoke in Italian.  
  
Magnet looked Rosalia in the eye. She didn't know why he did. Until he spoke,  
  
"¿Usted qué?"(you what?) he asked. Rosalia widened her eyes in shock.  
  
"Stacey! Egli capito tu."(Stacey, he understood you) Rosalia said in Italian. (Ok, in case your getting confused...they can both speak Italian and Spanish. Because Rosa was always at Stacey's house and Stacey is Spanish, And Stacey used to be at Rosalia's house and Rosalia is Italian. They will speak there own language some of the time)  
  
"Okay what's going on?" Armpit  
  
"Oh God." Rosalia whispered as she ran out.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Zigzag asked.  
  
"Nada."(Nothing) Stacey said and then looked at Magnet. "Qué usted oído, hace no sea repetido. ¿Promesa?"(What you heard, does not be repeated. Promise?)  
  
"Promesa." Magnet said. The other boys looked very confused.  
  
"Bueno. Venga conmigo "(Good. Come with me.) she said and left with Magnet right behind her.  
  
"Rosalia where are you?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Qui."(here) she said. She looked over at Stacey and then she saw Magnet "Perché è egli qui?"(Why is he here?)  
  
"Calm down Rosa its okay." Stacey said  
  
"It is not!" she yelled, "he knows. I didn't want anybody to know and now, now he probably thinks I'm a dirty whore!"  
  
"Chica! I don't judge people when they first get here. And don't worry no one else will find out." Magnet said  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. He smiled back. "Se soltanto c'erano persone come tu in Chino..." (If only there were people like you in Chino) she whispered. Stacey smiled at him.  
  
"Was that a good thing she just said?"  
  
"Sí" (Yes) Stacey smiled.  
  
~! BACK AT THE COUNCILING THINGY-ME-BOBBER! ~  
  
Mr. Pendanski left to go find the girls  
  
"Squid, you can speak some Spanish right?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Only a little bit."  
  
"Well do you know what they said?" Zigzag asked  
  
"All I know is that 'usted' means you, and 'puta' means...prostitute." He said the word prostitute very slowly as his eyes widened.  
  
"You mean, she's a street walker?" Armpit asked  
  
"But she is only 14." Twitch said  
  
"Than she must have had a pretty bad life." X-Ray whispered.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Armpit asked  
  
"Were not gonna do anything" X-Ray said, "We'll wait for her to come to us. In the mean time, don't tell her we know."  
  
"But, but what about Stacey? What if she had to go through the same thing too?" Squid asked.  
  
"She'll probably warm-up to us sooner than Rosalia. Stacey's older, and Rosa's the youngest one at this camp. It shouldn't be too hard to get Stacey to talk to us though." X-Ray said.  
  
!!!!SHALT I CONTINUE MY QUEST OF STACEY'S GOOD PERSON GONE BAD? ROSALIA'S YOUNG HO PERSONALITY? AND MAGNETS HOT HOT SPANISH SOOTHFULNESS? REVIEW AND I SHALT CONTINUE THY QUEST OF...The Story...!!!!!!!!!!!!!Oh and...sry it was so short...Chicady Chicady in my soup!~ 


End file.
